


(De)Flower

by carolyncaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, but we're getting through it, ignis is a little embarrassed and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyncaves/pseuds/carolyncaves
Summary: Ignis has never done this before, and he's a little keyed up. It's nothing Gladio can't handle.Part of the FFXV Jeopardy prompt challenge. E for Explicit [1200]: virgin/experienced, Gladio/Ignis prompted by forcellari





	(De)Flower

“Shiva’s tits, Ignis, just relax.”

“I’m perfectly relaxed,” Ignis said, half-controlled, half-strangled.

Gladio looked up from where he was trying – unsuccessfully – to ease a single lubed finger into Ignis. “Bull shit, you could crack a walnut down here.”

Ignis made a noise that might have been called a whimper if it came out of anyone else. He turned his face and tugged a pillow over it to hide. “Six preserve me.”

“If you want to stop …”

“No, no. It will be just the same another time. I …” He pressed his lips together, a thin, unaroused line. “I simply …”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Gladio said. He abandoned Ignis’ ass (and his whole body unclenched a little instantly, Gods this was going to be a struggle) and dragged his palm up the soft white skin of Ignis’ inner thigh. “We’re just taking our time.” He sat back on his heels on the luxe Leville mattress in their finally-all-to-themselves hotel room and tried to figure out how he was going to get them where they both wanted to go.

Ignis nodded. He tugged the pillow back an inch. “Sorry,” he murmured.

Gladio crawled up Ignis’ body and moved the pillow aside, capturing his lips in a kiss. “Don’t be.” Ignis was ten miles long himself, nothing anybody would call ‘small’, but Gladio was all bulk and he let his full weight press Ignis down into the mattress. Ignis gave a low moan in the back of his throat. Gladio laughed against his mouth. “We both know you like _that_.”

“I like all of it,” Ignis said, clinging to Gladio. “I _will_ like all of it. Kiss me some more. You drive me to distraction with that mouth, in every sense, on a daily basis, so just kiss me and get on with it.”

“We’ve got enough time to do it right,” Gladio said.

“I’ll be fine. I’m making this a production for no reason, simple inexperience. You needn’t … coddle me, or bore yourself. We have a limited amount of time, and I want you to take your satisfaction. I’ll get my bearings as we go.”

“Ignis.” Gladio combed his un-lubed hand through Ignis’ hair (an opportunity to break up some of that damned hair gel while he was at it) and waited until those gorgeous green eyes ran out of things to look at other than him. “It’s not coddling. It’s your first fucking time, I want to make you feel good. Hell, I want to make you feel spectacular. That’s what sex is about – good sex, anyway.” Gladio put on a wolfish grin. “Plus I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

Ignis huffed. “Already planning your next conquest? I see where I stand.”

Ignis knew exactly where he’d stood with Gladio for years – at the center of everything, there’d been a big embarrassing confession – so instead of responding to Iggy’s snark, Gladio leaned down and took Ignis’ mouth with his own. Gladio’s new favorite way of shutting him up.

Ignis shivered in response. Maybe he’d been onto something with the kissing thing.

Gladio made out with Ignis so thoroughly it would make every church lady on Eos blush. He rolled his body down onto him slowly, almost idly. Ignis’ cock was trapped half-hard between them and the pressure made Ignis groan, so he did it again. Ignis’ hands were in his hair, and he bent his knees to frame Gladio’s hips, and before long he was writhing up into him. He felt so good, at this rate Gladio was gonna drive himself nuts right alongside Ignis, but it was a sweet sort of torture.

Eventually Ignis stopped kissing and just panted into Gladio’s mouth and said, “All right.”

“All right,” Gladio grinned. He lifted off slightly so he could get his lube-slick hand down between Ignis’ legs, but he immediately missed the closeness, so he slid his other arm under Ignis and tilted his body up so they were pressed together. “Six, you’re hot, Ignis, I’m gonna make you feel so fuckin good.”

Ignis held on to him, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders. “Go on then.”

Gladio found that hole again – still tight as hell, it made Gladio dizzy thinking about it, but when he tried it gently, it let him in. He pressed his finger into that hot wet space, and Ignis’ head dropped back like a stone.

“Iggy, you good?”

Ignis’ face twitched, halfway between ecstasy and discomfort. His bent legs squeezed and shifted at Gladio’s hips, trying to accommodate the sensation. He was tight and slippery and Gladio tried very, very hard not to think about what it was going to be like to put his dick inside him because he had to keep it together. Ignis parted his lips, but no sound came out. He nodded.

Gladio dragged his finger back and gave an experimental thrust.

Ignis shuddered, lighting up the part of Gladio that wanted to devour him whole. “ _Ohhh….._ ”

“Six, if you keep making noises like that, I’m gonna come.”

On Gladio’s next stroke, Ignis choked, releasing nothing more than a high whine.

Gladio laughed and lifted him closer. “I didn’t mean stop. Let me hear you, Iggy, make noise for me.”

Ignis halfheartedly covered his face his hands. “Completely … undignified …” Ignis managed between slow thrusts of Gladio’s finger.

“That’s why I want you to do it,” Gladio said. “Fall apart for me, Ignis.”

“Oh,” Ignis said breathlessly. Then: “ _Ohhh…_ ”

Gladio fingered Ignis slowly and relentlessly. Those hands dropped away from his face – one tugged at the sheets, and one held Gladio behind the neck. Soon Ignis’ whole body melted bonelessly over Gladio’s arm. His hair was all mussed and his face had gone a debauched pink.

“You look incredible,” Gladio declared. “How’re you doing?” His voice was probably a little more out-of-breath than he was going for. He’d take all the time Ignis needed, all the time in the world, but he was also incredibly ready to go.

“Yes,” Ignis said. “Gladio, yes.” He hooked an ankle up behind Gladio’s thigh. “Please.”

He didn’t need to ask twice. Gladio drew all the way out and lay Ignis flat on the mattress, then sat back and reached for the lube. He’d been hard for about a quarter of a century and the slick slide of his own hand was a welcome dose of gratification. An appetizer, and laid out before him sweat-beaded and waiting was the main course.

“You’re so big,” Ignis said, those blown-black pupils tracking Gladio’s hands as he lubed up his cock.

“You’ll be able to take me. It’ll stretch, burn some, but it’s not as tough as it seems. Course, if you don’t think you want to go that far right now …”

“I can’t wait,” Ignis said. “I want you inside me, I want to feel it, feel you, everywhere. Please, Gladio …”

“Comin right the fuck up.” He leaned forward and hooked Ignis’ leg back up around him, showed him how to take Gladio in. Then he lined up his cock with Ignis’ ass and in conflict with every instinct running red-hot through him eased just the tip inside.

“Oh, Shiva,” Ignis moaned. “You’re so big.”

“You good?” Gladio asked. “Ignis?”

His mouth hung open, but he nodded, and he kept nodding as Gladio pressed deeper and deeper until he was seated to the hilt in the sweetest, hottest thing he’d ever felt in his life.

Gladio held excruciatingly still and pawed clumsily at Ignis’ hair. “Iggy? Ig? Ignis?”

“Shiva,” Ignis rasped. “Bahamut. Leviathan. Ramuh.”

“I’ve got you,” Gladio muttered against his lips. “I’ve got you, Iggy. I’ve got you. What do you need?”

Ignis’ fingers dragged up his back. “I need you to _move_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they come. That part’s not important, right?  
>   
> This is my first truly explicit fic, so I did what I always do and projected my feelings onto Ignis. It's called 'writing what you know', folks ;)  
>   
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always loved. <3 If you want to play Jeopardy, come submit a prompt over on [tumblr](https://carolyncaves.tumblr.com/tagged/ffxv-jeopardy).


End file.
